The Quests
by ElyonFrost
Summary: This the Secret Santa! for MiracleCosmo! This is basically an AU world where the KHR characters are in the world of Percy Jackson! And by that, I mean everyone is a KHR character! (Even the gods). This is rated T for heavy swearing (guess who?).


**Dear MiracleCosmo,**

**Merry early Christmas! **

**I'm doing your second request, though it's a little different from what you requested; I still hope you like it though. **

**This is a Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus x KHR crossover fic. I hope you guys enjoy reading this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either KHR or Percy Jackson, unfortunately.**

"Drop your weapons!"

_Okay, how did we get into this situation again?_ Reborn couldn't help thinking, eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Currently, they were being surrounded by angry Romans out for their blood, particularly the one right at the front with green hair and dorky Harry Potter glasses, who had just barked that order.

_Oh right. It was all the stupid lawn head's fault. _

_**Just twenty minutes ago:**_

"THIS IS SO EXTREMELY COOL TO THE EXTREME!"

"STUPID LAWNHEAD, DON'T RUN AROUND LIKE A HEADLESS CHICKEN ON THE _ARGOS, _YOU IDIOT!"

"Haha, but this really is extremely cool!"

"SHUT UP, BASEBALL IDIOT!"

"You did a really good job, Hayato." Tsuna praised, smiling gently at the aforementioned person.

"Hi-hime…" Hayato's face exploded into new shades of red, steam rising from the top of his head; they could even see a flowery pink background – _where the heck did that come from? – _rightbehind him.

Which completely and utterly contrasted with the red flames that erupted from his body.

"Don't worry, Hime!" He grabbed Tsuna's hands; amazingly the flames on his body didn't even singe her.

"Eh-eh?" His sparkling emerald eyes made Tsuna squeeze her amber eyes tightly shut – _too-too bright…_

"I will never let you down, Hime! Don't worry; I will fulfil your every expectation to the best of my ability! Even- even if it's…" Hayato's gradually grew softer and softer, till the point that at the end, Tsuna completely didn't catch what he had said.

"Um, Hayato…?" There was no reply; Hayato was off in his own little pink world of happy hallucinations.

"Ah ha-ha, what's Hayato doing?" Takeshi laughed, as clueless as ever; or was he?

Behind him, poor Basil shivered, absolutely fearful of the black background emanating from Takeshi, who was still laughing with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile, on the other side:

"Ne ne Reborn, can I see that gun you were using?"

Resisting the urge to just throw the stupid cow overboard, Reborn took out Leon and, elegant eyebrow twitching, slowly explained how it turned from a chameleon into a gun just by pulling off its tail for the 178th time, and still counting.

"Cool! Does it ever run out of tails?"

"… well, I don't really know, I don't a habit of pulling off its tail _all the time_."

"Are you really the son of Poseidon?"

"_Excuse me_?"

"Can you surf really well, then?"

Reborn pinched the bridge of his nose, slowly counting down from ten.

_Calm down, calm down… if you kill the damn cow now, we'll all fail the quest… why the fuck is he one of the Seven in the first freaking place!?_

It didn't help that he could also hear that stupid fool Colonnello laughing his head off in the background.

"Jeez, _Lambo_," Each word was painfully forced out through gritted teeth. "I've never really tried."

Not seeing how irritated Reborn already was, Lambo actually went on asking questions. Did he fight a lot with Mammon, since she was a daughter of Hades? (Reborn just ignored him.) If Tsuna's father was Giotto, the god of wisdom, then why didn't Tsuna know better than to fall off a cliff? (Reborn's fingers were itching to strangle Lambo for asking that one.) Was Tsuna Reborn's girlfriend? (At that point, Reborn was ready to stick the kid in a meat-flavored sack and throw him to the wolves; in fact, if not for the fact that Fon held him back, he would have already done so.)"

"Um-um e-everyone?"

At the sound of Basil's squeak, everyone on the deck simultaneously swivelled their heads towards him, their gazes drilling holes through his shaking body.

Basil felt like crying, he really did. _What did I do to deserve this treatment!? _He thought, almost sobbing.

He hurriedly rushed out his words, not wanting to be the focus of everyone around him anymore. "U-um I see land ahead whichisprobablywheretheRomansareencampedso_pleasedon'tlookatmeanymoreIdidn'tdoanythingwrong!"_

"Land?" Tsuna blinked cutely, and cocked her head. "Ah, thank you for informing us, Basil." A beautifully gentle smile instantly restored Basil's HP, that cute healing aura sending small flowers – _seriously where are they coming from – _in all directions, causing everyone to blush crimson.

Then she hurried over to Reborn, and naturally picking up his hand, pulled him to the front of the ship. "Come on Reborn, I want to see Charleston Harbor!"

After a brief moment of surprise, Reborn pulled down his fedora, smirking; utterly ignoring the burning glares aimed at his back.

"Waahh… it's so pretty…" Tsuna breathed out, amber eyes sparkling. She stood at the helm of the _Argo_, long brown curls flowing out in the sea breeze.

Reborn just looked at her, his midnight eyes growing unusually gentle.

Suddenly, the entire ship shuddered; Tsuna would have fallen onto the deck if Reborn hadn't caught her.

"Oi Stupidera! I thought you said your ship was perfect!?" Lambo's annoying voice resounded across the deck.

"It is, you idiot cow! This ship's control and steering system was created using the latest technology even among human standards, where…"

Seeing that Hayato was going off into another tirade, Takeshi suddenly laughed, effectively cutting him off, "Haha, neh, has anyone seen Onii…-san…?" He suddenly trailed off, coming to the same conclusion everyone had.

Suddenly, the entire deck fell silent as everyone simultaneously creaked their necks towards the wide-open door of the engine room…

"FUCK! LAWN HEAD, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE MESSED UP MY SYSTEM!" Hayato was the first to recover, and ran towards it, cursing up a blue streak.

Faintly, the rest of them could hear the rest of their conversation as they tried to follow.

"FUCK YOU LAWN HEAD, GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT PANEL!"

"WOW! OCTOPUS HEAD, THIS SHIP OF YOURS IS REALLY EXTREME! IT HAS SO MANY EXTREME BUTTONS!"

"SHIT DON'T TOUCH THAT-"

**BOOM.**

Everyone's jaws dropped as two _freaking missiles_ shot across the bay… and crash-landed _right at the entrance of the Roman base._

"_Oh gods, shit." _Basil blurted out what was on everyone's minds.

As the situation started to descend into even crazier chaos – _since when did the figurehead become a living dragon who can __**bloody breathe fire **__ - _Tsuna quickly sized up the situation and started to take control.

"Fon, Takeshi, Colonnello; stop all the attacks and that dragon from causing any more damage! Lambo, Basil; protect the ship! Reborn, you're with me."

Tsuna and Reborn rushed into the engine room, simply running to where the yelling and shouting was.

When they arrived at the engine room, Tsuna's mouth started twitching, and her eyes narrowed; an abnormally cute smile grew on her lips.

The engine room was a complete mess; there was grey smoke everywhere, occasional yells of "EXTREME!" and cursing emerging through the sounds of explosions and clanging.

"_You two…"_

Tsuna didn't continue speaking, simply putting on her gloves and rushing into the fray.

Within a few minutes, two new beautiful ice statues were proudly displayed in the devastated room.

"Phew, now that's done-"

"INTRUDERS! YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES TO COME OUT BEFORE WE START DESTROYING THIS SHIP!"

"… okay, I spoke too soon."

And that was how they ended up in this situation.

Reborn was seriously considering just taking Tsuna back to Japan for a few weeks, just the two of them; at this rate he was going to murder everyone else on the ship.

The green-haired leader's tiresome voice broke him out of his thoughts. "I am Verde, praetor of the Roman camp! You there!" His finger was pointed towards Tsuna, suddenly everyone wanted to cut it off.

Very slowly using two fingers, Tsuna took out her gloves. Instead of dropping them, she tossed them as far as she could into the water.

Verde made a squeaking sound. "What was that for? I didn't say _toss_ it! That could've been evidence. Or spoils of war!"

Tsuna tried for a sweet, innocent smile, like: _Oh, silly me._ Nobody who knew her would have been fooled – well, actually, maybe. But Verde seemed to buy it. He huffed in exasperation.

"You other two..." Sneering, he pushed up his glasses, pointing his blade at Colonnello and Basil. "Put your weapons on the dock. No funny bus-"

All around the Romans, Charleston Harbor erupted like a Las Vegas fountain putting on a show. When the wall of seawater subsided, all the Romans were in the bay, spluttering and frantically trying to stay afloat in their armor. Reborn stood on the dock, holding Tsuna's X-gloves.

"You dropped this," he said, totally poker-faced.

**Reviews?**


End file.
